


Potential

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt brings Sebastian flowers after his first performance at NYADA in an attempt to get their relationship back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

When Kurt hands him a large bouquet of flowers after the opening performance of NYADA’s spring musical, Sebastian’s confused.

“Someone got you flowers?” he asks, trying to sound as condescending as possible. He hasn’t spoken to Kurt much these past few months, and it’s much easier to pretend to hate Kurt from afar. “For being an understudy?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “They’re for you, jackass. Your performance was quite impressive.”

That confuses Sebastian even more. The musical is the whole reason their relationship is so strained. Kurt hadn’t taken the news that Sebastian had beat him out for the lead role very well, and Sebastian had gone a little too far with his gloating. The fun, flirty friendship the two of them had been cultivating since they reconnected when Sebastian started at NYADA that fall was destroyed within a week of the casting announcement.

“Are they booby-trapped or something?” Sebastian makes a show of examining the bouquet. “I know how badly you want me out of the way.”

Kurt’s lips curl upward a bit. “If I was going to try and steal your role, I would have done it before opening night.”

“That sounds exactly like something someone trying to steal my role would say,” jokes Sebastian.

“You really were good,” Kurt says. “And I knew you were going to be, even though I was kind of hoping you’d screw it up so I’d feel justified in my anger.”

“Such nice sentiment, Kurt. You better stop, I’ll start tearing up.” The sarcasm is well-delivered, but in truth, Kurt’s admission does make Sebastian’s stomach swoop pleasantly. It’s honest, at least, and that’s a promising to start to rebuilding what the two of them lost. Sebastian would never admit it out loud, but he’s pretty sure Kurt’s the only reason he got through his fall semester. The loneliness he’s felt since the casting has been somewhat aided by his busy rehearsal schedule, but he still feels the loss every time he has a moment to himself to let his thoughts wander. They had gotten so close in the few weeks before the auditions, practicing together and then marathoning reality tv over takeout in Sebastian’s dorm room. Kurt nearly kissed him once, before Sebastian’s roommate barged in and ruined the moment, and Sebastian had been trying to figure out the best way to recreate that moment when everything went to hell.

“I am sorry, you know,” Kurt says. “I was being childish.”

“I was, too. I could have been a bit nicer.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh. “But then you wouldn’t be you, right? This was mostly my fault, though. I should’ve been nothing but happy for you. Or at least been able to _act_ like I was.”

Sebastian grins. “Yeah, since you’re an actor and all, you might want to work on that.”

“I tend to get really petty and bitter when I’m jealous,” Kurt admits. “This probably won’t be the last time it happens.”

“And it also won’t be the last time I make it worse instead of better,” Sebastian adds with a shrug.

Kurt gives him a small smile. His eyes are wide and hopeful, and Sebastian wishes he could lean forward and kiss him right now, but would really prefer they be alone and also in a bedroom when that happens, not in a room full of people when he’s on his way out to meet his mother.

“So... are we okay?” Kurt asks. “Because this semester has sucked so far. I miss our Thursday night pizza dates. Um... well, not that they were _dates_ , but... you know.”

“Definitely not dates,” agrees Sebastian. But they could be dates, _will_ be dates, as soon as he figures out the proper way to ask Kurt, whether with words or just his lips. “I’ve gotta run, my mom came to the city for the show and she’s waiting for me.”

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you, I-”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian assures him.

“So you’re not going to the cast party, then?” Kurt asks, looking disappointed.

“Oh, I am. My mom’s going to go back to her hotel, and I’ll be heading over soon. You’re going?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you in a little while, then,” Sebastian says.

“Yeah, definitely.” Kurt smiles at him before turning to walk away, and Sebastian really needs to go find his mom, but he’s standing there clutching his bouquet of flowers and watching Kurt walk away again. It’s temporary this time, Sebastian knows that, but he hates it anyway, and before he can stop himself, he’s calling Kurt’s name to stop him.

“Do you want to come with me?” Sebastian asks once Kurt’s turned around again. “To meet my mom, I mean?”

Kurt’s reply is so soft Sebastian can barely hear it. “You want me to meet your mom?” There’s more awe than confusion in Kurt’s voice, and Sebastian has never been more sure of anything.

“Yeah, she’d love to meet you,” he says. “I’ve told her a lot about you. And then... we could just go to the party together?”

Kurt looks to the floor quickly, but Sebastian still catches the smile on his face. When Kurt looks up again, he’s schooled his expression into something a little less excited, but his bright, happy eyes give him away.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he says, taking a few steps back toward Sebastian. “Lead the way?”


End file.
